Clove's Story
by Colour Me Creative
Summary: This is the story of how Clove won the Hunger Games. Wouldn't that be fantastic? I think so. Since Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, I would make it in charge. Clove would be winning the Hunger Games this year. Awesome right? Read below to find out how she won the Games...
1. Reaping Day

Chapter 1

Reaping Day:

"Uggghhhh." I moaned as sunlight poured out of my windows and shone on my face. It was a cloudless day, with birds chirping loudly on my front balcony. I pulled myself out of my feather-filled blanket, as I dragged my exhausted legs to the bathroom. Every part of my body looked terrible. Jet-black hair was strewn all over my soft, pale face, as it was crumpled into a big ball on top of my head. Raven-colored eyes were almost dull, like grey. As I raked my fingers over my hair, I realized that there was a triple split end and the end of almost every string of hair. I called my butler, who sprayed my hair with a sweet smelling conditioner, called "Essence of Hyacinth", as she combed my hair gently. Before she left, she told me,"Today's Reaping Day, Clove. Do take a shower as I will prepare something beautiful for you to wear."

As she left, I obediently obeyed my butler's rules. As I took a soothing bath in the, mint bath, I thought that I was lucky enough to live in District 2(also referred as "The Nut"). Since District 2 is one of the most richest District in all of Panem, I smiled to myself. "Good thing I don't live in District 12." I laughed at my little joke. District 12, also known as the Seam, is the poorest District in Panem. I thought that there was nothing good there. No good food. No good clothes. Almost no good houses like ours, and no refreshing water. I feel a bit vain, since I loved District 2 more then anything.

My name is Clove Jackson, and I am 16. I am a Career Tribute. A Career Tribute is tributes who come from District 1 and 2, who train illegally for the Hunger Games. Then they volunteer at a certain time. I train in a special academy, where they teach me how to throw knives. That is now my specialty. I can throw a knife at a person's heart from 15 meters away.

My butler came in as she dressed me up in a beautiful dress, splashed with the most prettiest colors I've ever seen. There were patterns of floral designs that I have never seen before. She blow-dryed my hair and tied it up in two buns, one on each side of my head. "There. You're ready to go to the Reaping." she said, urging me out of the door. "WAIT! You forgot the shoes." She slipped on two pairs of high-heels and then dragged me out of the door, to the Reaping area. A line of people were standing in line for the sign in. How they sign you in is they prick some blood from you using a finger stick, and use a machine and go over the blood. Once they go over the blood, they would know how old you are. Then, they would put your name in the pool of names in the Reaping Balls. For example, if you are twelve, then your name would be in the pool once. Thirteen, twice.

As they pricked my blood, I feel the pain as they forced my finger down to the paper to scan the blood. After, they pushed me to the crowed and waited for our escort to pick out the names to the Hunger Games. Our escort is named Serena, as our mentor is Enobaria. Enobaria won the Hunger Games before, so that's why she becomes our mentor. She gives us advise on how to win the Games. As Serena comes onto the stage, I'm hoping that I get into the Games. As Serena puts her elegant hand into the Reaping Balls, filled with our names in it, I hope I get in! At last she pulls out a card.

"Clove Jackson!" says Serena. I froze. Did she just say my name? Everyone stared at me. I can't move. My head was spinning, as I nearly fell over my high-heels. As I walked onto the stage, Serena pulled me up next her. "Who would like to volunteer for this lovely lady?" asked Serena, in a soothing tone. When no one came to volunteer, I was afraid. What if I died in the Games? What if? "And now, for the boys." Serena pronounced. When she put her hand in the pool of names, she took one out and just before she was about to open it, a muscular, gigantic male shouted,"I volunteer! I volunteer!"

I recognized that voice. That voice belonged to Cato Iyer. I know him because I've seen him around in the Training Academy where I learn my knife throwing. He is pretty excellent with his efforts with his sword. He twist a person's wrist until it cracks. I've always admired his skills. Someone interrupted my thoughts. It was Serena, again. "Well, a volunteer! Do you both know each other?" I nodded. Of course! "Well then, let's get into the train. I can't wait for you both to see it. It's filled with expensive sofas, crystal chandeliers, delicious pastries, cake, and drinks from every color. Come on you two. Let's get onto the train."


	2. The Train and the Capitol

Chapter 2:

The Train and the Capitol

As Cato and I were dragged and pushed all the way from the Reaping Area to the Train, I gasped in surprise. I never thought it would be that luxurious! When I moved my legs forward, I touched the polished table, which are filled with expensive, yet delicious food. Cinnamon Rolls and muffins were stacked neatly on a plate. Cupcakes frosted with all the colors of the rainbows, that smells like nutmeg and spices were stacked atop of a muffin holder. Drinks of every color, taste and smell lined up neatly on a shelf beside the sofa. I was so excited, I almost tripped over my high-heels, when someone held my grip. Cato came to the rescue by gripping my arm, so I wouldn't topple over and fall over the table filled with goodies!

As Cato and I were settled onto the two velvet chairs that sat beside the table of flowers and Cinnamon Buns and Rolls, I quickly took one for Cato, for saving me from toppling over. When Cato saw the roll in my hand, he immediately refused, knowing that he didn't want it. As soon as I put the roll in my mouth, Enobaria, our mentor, opened up the door and started walking towards us. As she smiled, I saw her teeth. They were pointed, sharp, and yet, they looked like fangs...like a vampire's. At the tip of each sharp, jagged teeth, it was dipped in gold.

Enobaria was the winner of the 62nd Annual Hunger Games. She became famous for ripping another tribute's throat out with her teeth during the 62nd Hunger Games. That's why her teeth became jagged like a vampire's. Enobaria never drinks alcohol, since she told us that if she drinks, the gold on her teeth will vanish.

"Well done, you two. Let's get started, shall we?" Enobaria said, sweetly. She took a muffin with golden icing and started to eat it very very carefully and ate it with manners. She didn't smudge the icing all over her teeth. Instead, she ate it with grace. "Well, what's the first piece of advise?" asked Cato, as he stood up to grab a bottle of lemon juice from the shelf. He took a jeweled cup from the cabinet beside me and started to pour the juice in the cup. "The first piece of advise is not to run away once the Hunger Games had started. Get your time to get as many weapons as needed." I looked at Enobaria in surprise. Cato nearly spat out the lemon juice at her. "Why can't we run away?" "Because if you run away, then there won't be a chance to show off your skills to the others. Is that true, Clove and Cato?" Cato and I both nodded. As we did, the train became suddenly...dark.

Then, Cato asked me, "Why is it dark?" "It's a tunnel. We just passed through it." When the train was out of the tunnel, people were waving at us. There were people with pink and orange hair. People dying their dogs pink. And worse of all, they take those chinese umbrellas and put them over their heads. What next? A girl with 10 inches long of earrings? As the train came to a stop, I almost fainted, thinking of how much people would congratulate us for being in the 74th Hunger Games.


	3. The Tribute Parade

Chapter 3:

The Tribute Parade

As soon as Cato and I were out of the Train, we were put in the Remake Center, where the tributes have their own Prep Team. The Prep Team prepares the Tributes before the actual games. The prep team works on their tribute numerous times, for different events such as the opening ceremonies, interviews, the Games, the Victory Tour and other important public appearances. The prep team usually works on preparing the body of the tribute by removing body hair, bathing the tribute, working on their hair and also adding make-up. Their jobs can change depending on what their head stylist thinks. The finishing touches and presentation of the tribute's outfit is done by the head stylist. When I went to the Remake Center, they quickly dressed me up in this horribly itchy dress, and told me to lay down on a table.

When I did, my Prep Team started to work on me, as if they were robots instructed to do something once the Tributes have lay down. Moctivirs, the one who is in charge of the hair, starts combing my hair. At first, he yanked a little to hard, which almost made yelp and run off. But after a few more times, it seemed like magic as Moctivirs combed it out more properly, smoothing it out, even without conditioner. He also cut a little bit of my hair, so that it wouldn't get as messy as when I got off the Train. He styled it into a bun that piles atop of my head.

Ockvenia, the one who is in charge of the nails, starts painting my fingernails in the color of gold, which is the color of District 2, since it is Masonry. When the nail polish is dry, she painted little symbols, which were the patterns of hammers and screws. As I rose one of my hands up, those symbols looked really detailed, as if they used those plastic designs and just pasted it on. But, when I touched it with my other hand, it was painted on. I was so amazed, I wanted to ask, but unfortunately, they were too busy to realize that I needed to ask them something.

Autvensia, the one who is in charge of doing the waxing and the eyebrows, starting plucking my eyebrows. It didn't hurt, just a little bit. I think that had to do it because my eyebrows are way to thick, as if it looks like caterpillars are crawling all over my head. But that was not the worst part. The waxing was the worse part. Since I had leg hair all over my legs, they started to put some wax, and tore it off with the fabric. I screamed as they did, and almost every Prep Team that was walking by carrying materials stopped to look at me. Then, they darted off, trying to finish off their own work.

Finally, when the waxing has finished, as they had given me to my very own stylist, Tigris. She led me into a enormous, yet stylish room, filled with the things that are needed for the Tribute Parade. Cabinets were huge, as if they can hold a billion of costumes, as they were lined up among the golden-colored wall. Costumes were hung neatly on racks as the headdresses were hung over the racks that matched up with the costumes that they had made from the previous Tribute Parade. They were so...amazing! As I scooted towards the rack, Tigris said,"Clove, please don't touch any of the costumes. They are really fragile, as they can break, including the headdresses. But I am going to show you the most wonderful costume that we had made just for you and Cato." She took my hand gracefully and took me to another room, which was connected to the room where the costumes were on the rack. There, I saw the most amazing costume I had ever seen.

A golden metal headdress was sitting on top of a table. It looked like as if it was made for Hermes, the Greek God of the Messages and Thieves. As I went closer, I realized that it was circular, with two "wings" attached to it, and golden circles all around the middle. When I put it on, it fitted my head perfectly, and it had covered my whole head(not including my eyes, nose and mouth) and my forehead. Even if I spun around in it, the headdress would stay, and would not fall off. But what surprised me the most was the costume. It was on the same table, except it was beside the headdress. The top was two layers. The first layer was a golden metallic shirt, and the second layer was golden metal petals, that start from my throat all the way to the stomach, creating a triangle with the petals as it goes down. But the skirt, oh the skirt, was amazingly beautiful. It was like those miniskirts, except it was cut all the way. Then, to cover up those bare parts, they have used another fabric, but shiny. It actually falls down and creates a triangle. Behind the whole costume was a yellowish cape.

When it was time, Tigris helped me put on my costume and the headdress and carefully took me to the area where they prepare the chariots. All of the chariots and the horses were jet-black. As she tugged me along to our chariot, I saw Cato. His was almost the same as mine, but only the headdress was different. Instead of covering the whole entire head, it only wrapped his head. The wings were still there, though. As we got onto our chariot, we could hear the crowd cheering. Screaming. Roaring. Stomping their foot. In front of us were District 1's female and male tributes. They looked so breathtaking. The Female Tribute was wearing a feather headdress that was pink, encrusted with jewels and diamonds. Her hair was wavy and blonde as it falls under the headdress. It wasn't tucked in like mine. She was wearing a pink feather cape around her shoulders and a floor length gown with fabric like jewels and gems. The Male Tribute looked positive and strong, even wearing that pink.

As the horses started to move, the chariots moved with them. Our costumes looked stunning as they glistened and shone off the light as the light bounced off the metallic costumes. But as I looked back, something was flickering, as if it was like fire. "Ha! It's just District 12. That's nothing." I thought. When I stared off to the crowd, people were cheering for Cato and I. I felt proud, and amazing. I think they liked Cato and I more then the other Districts. When the horses and the chariot came to a stop, I looked at the front. There was President Snow's Mansion. It was bigger then my house! When all of the chariots stopped, President Snow stood up from his chair and told us,"Welcome. Welcome. Tributes. We welcome you. We salute, your courage...and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." As soon as he finished, people were stomping, cheering, and screaming. The chariots pulled away and just as we were going back, Cato and I looked at each other, as our capes were flapping wildly to the wind.


	4. Our Rooms

Chapter 4:

Our Rooms and the Training Center

As soon as Cato and I got off the chariot, Enobaria, Serena, Tigris, Cato's Stylist: Octicea, came to congratulate us how brave we were, among billions of people. Enobaria smiled at us again, showing her fangs tipped with gold. Since then we were exhausted, Enobaria took me my the shoulders as Serena put hers on Cato's to our floors in the Training Center right behind the President's Mansion, where we would eat, dine, stay, and eat before the Games. Before Cato left, he glanced a look at the District 12's Female Tribute. What did he want from her? When we all walked to the Building Entrance, Serena chatted away,"Now each of the Districts have their own floor, and since you're from 2, you get the second floor!" Serena mentioned, as we headed for the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator, Enobaria pressed a button entitled "2". As soon as she pressed it, the elevator zoomed up...and came to a stop. When the elevator opened, Serena urged us out. "Now come on." As she showed us out of the elevator and pointed to the Living Room. The Living Room had a feathery mat and on top of the mat was a ultra-soft velvet covering sofa, covered with the most comfiest pillows someone can ever afford. Peacock, Ostrich, Raven, Pheasants, and other birds feathers were sticking out from the back of the sofa, making it look grand. "Now this is the Living Room. I know. I know. Now your rooms are right at the corner. Why not you go wash yourselves up for dinner." Serena said in a very soothing tone, as if she was still talking to the crowd during the Reaping Day. As I walked passed towards my room, I saw a pale faced girl, with red hair, red eyelashes, eyebrows, and wearing red clothes, which are plain. The girl didn't move, and stood to the door of a room, as if she was a statue.

The door to the room was freshly painted golden, and smelt like roses and lilies. The doorknob had the most unusual symbol to it. It had hammers and screws, just like what Ockvenia painted on my nails. "Is this my room?" I asked the pale-faced girl. The girl nodded. I think that means yes. So, I opened it, and saw what my room turned out to be. It was bigger than my room back home in District 2. My bed was a queen-sized bed, with velvet blankets that is golden colored, the same color as my costume I wore for the Tribute Parade. The same feathers that decorated with the sofa decorated the back of the bed. The pillows were the symbol for District 2. There was a side table, made of glass, just next to the bed. It had a very lightweight remote on top of the table, with some books about the Capitol at the bottom. The windows were full length, like a full length mirror, except you can see the whole Capitol there. It was breathtaking!

When I went to the bathroom to take a warm bath, I had stripped off the headdress, shirt, and skirt off, and turned on the water in the bathtub. There were a variety of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and bubble bath, all smelling differently. One smells like cranberries. Another smells like mint. There was so many to choose, so I closed my eyes and grabbed any bottle that my hand took first. When I opened my eyes, I have realized that I had chose one that was shaped like a knife, encrusted with diamonds at the handle. I had squirted a little in my palm and smelt it. It smelt like blueberries. What a perfect time to start a refreshing night, here at the Capitol. When the water had been running for a while, I squirted a little bit of the blueberry scented bubble bath gel to the water. The water instantly became into sweet smelling bubbles, as the gel dissolved to a sweet, refreshing aroma. I stepped into the bathtub, feeling calm, while removing the make-up that my Prep Team did for me. But I still kept the nail polish they did for me. I would take a bath every night, using a different shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and bubble bath every night. That would be so refreshing.

As I dried myself, I saw that my costume from the Parade was gone, but replaced by some night clothes. It was a beautiful, golden dress that came down to my toes, and a belt hammered with the most finest nails. I had put it on, and heard a knock on the door. I quickly put my night dress on to see who it was. When I opened it up, it was Cato, smiling at me. "How do you you like the room, Clove?" "It's nice. It's so comfortable, and I feel like home." "Good. Because I'm enjoying my own room. Did you take a bath, yet?" "Yes. What about you? And where's your room?" "It's beside yours." Cato answered. "Good Night, Cato." "Good Night, Clove. Sweet Dreams." Cato said, gently touching my cheek, as he brushed his hand it. As he walked back to his room, I closed my door, and touched where he had put his hand on me. I wondered why he did it. When I turned off the light to the bathroom and my room, I turned on the light that was beside the remote. It gave a beautiful light, casting a glow that I had never seen before. When I tucked myself into the bed, I fell into a deep sleep once my head touched the feather-filled pillows.


End file.
